A little bit of
by Froshe
Summary: Définitivement, être bourré n'était jamais la meilleure chose à faire. Surtout quand on s'appelle Tony Stark, et que les gens commencent vraiment à devenir bizarres. Mambo 5/Lou Bega.


Tony avait envie de mourir.

Quelque part entre sa migraine et ses envies dingues de suicide, il se jurait de ne plus jamais toucher à une seule goutte d'alcool alors qu'il rejetait celui-ci à grand renfort de cris dans les toilettes.

Tentant, adroitement il devait le reconnaître, de vomir en silence, il était émerveillé par le silence qui régnait sur la tour. Se redressant, en s'appuyant avec mollesse sur le mur, il se colla littéralement contre les murs afin de ne pas tomber.

\- Jarv-jarvis ? balbutia-t-il, les effets de l'alcool embrumant encore son cerveau.

L'I.A répondit immédiatement, ne se débarrassant pas de cet étincelle de sarcasme qui ornait désormais sa voix.

 _Oui Monsieur ? Vous avez besoin d'aide pour marcher ?_

Fusillant du mieux qu'il pouvait le plafond du regard, Tony bégaya d'allumer la lumière, et accéda au salon. Toujours collé au mur comme un chewing-gum à un dessous de bureau, il faillit sauter au plafond en apercevant une silhouette massive tournée vers la fenêtre, dos à lui, et un chapeau enfoncé sur le crâne.

Se laissant choir sur le canapé, Tony tenta d'appeler la silhouette.

\- Hé toi ! Ouiii toi làà ! T'es quii ?

L'homme se retourna brusquement vers lui, ce qui fit baver Tony devant toute la beauté de son costume noir, et frappa deux fois dans ses mains, faisant éteindre la lumière.

Le milliardaire playboy génie, etc., éclata de rire, et gronda d'une voix basse " Dieu dit que la lumière soit..." alors que un halo de lumière blanche entourait l'inconnu comme au théâtre.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que l'homme en face de lui, dont le visage était toujours caché par le chapeau, tenait un micro entre ses doigts. Appréciant le fait qu'il allait avoir droit à un spectacle, Tony se tut, le laissant commencer.

\- **Ladies and gentlemen this is Mambo N°5.**

La musique démarra subitement, et l'homme se débarrassa de son chapeau en le lançant en l'air, et en se déhanchant vers le brun.

\- _One, two , three four, five, everybody in the car so come on let's ride. To the liqueur-store around the corner, the boys say they want some gin and juice but I really don't wanna..._

Tony grimaça en voyant le jeune homme enlever progressivement sa veste et ses chaussures dans un mouvement qui se voulait séduisant.

\- _Thor ?!_

Le gratifiant d'un clin d'oeil aiguicheur, le blond passa sa main dans ses cheveux, en les faisant voler au vent dans un élan digne d'une pub de l'oréal, et lui décrocha son sourire puissance 10.

\- _beerbust like I had last week..._

Il marqua une légère pause qui lui semblait d'hésitation avant de reprendre, bien plus confiant.

\- _I must stay deep 'cause talk is a cheap. I like Natasha, Jaa-neuh(=Jane), Sigyn and Loki !_

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches en les faisant vaciller d'un côté à l'autre tout en continuant sa chanson,

\- _And as I continue you know they're gettin' sweeter so what can I do I really beg you my Lord, to me flirtin' it's just like a sport anything fly it's all good let me dump it please set in the trumpet !_

Il courut avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol comme un guitariste en levant les mains en l'air et en distribuant des baisers au vent. Se relevant d'un saut en avant, il fit bouger ses épaules avant de faire un mouvement de vague de chaque côté à la manière d'une danseuse thaïlandaise. Enchainant sur la danse de l'escalier avec ses mains, il s'arrêta en plein milieu avant de se placer directement sous Tony et de laisser échapper un léger ricanement.

\- _A little bit of Natasha in my life_  
 _A little bit of Sii-feeuh by my side_  
 _A little bit of Ja-ne is all I need_  
 _A little bit of Darcy is what I see_  
 _A little bit of Sigyn in the sun_  
 _A little bit of Loki all night long_  
 _A little bit of Anthony here I am_  
 _A little bit of you makes me your man_

Le Dieu Nordique se plaça devant Tony en faisant rouler son bassin, et en effectuant des mouvements de dense du ventre, ce qui avouons-le ne rendait pas très bien avec son armure. Au moins la cape flottait derrière lui, c'était un plus.

Ecarquillant les yeux d'un air joueur, et claquant des doigts, il sautilla sur lui-même en levant les mains en l'air et en tournant sur lui-même (NDA = Visualisez ... ... ... XDDD) en chantant d'un air aussi faux qu'idiot.

\- _Jump up and down and move it all around_  
 _Shake your head to the sound put your hands an the ground !_

Tout en remontant ses genoux et en effectuant une tentative ratée du robot, Tony eut tout le loisir d'admirer les talents en danse de Thor. Peut-être se débrouillait-il mieux en valse ? se demanda-t-il avec pitié, toute ivresse l'ayant quitté.

Récupérant son chapeau et en agitant les bras, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'une poule selon le brun, il décochait sourire sur sourire, passant maintes fois ses mains dans ses cheveux parfaits.

\- _Take one step left and one step right_  
 _One to the front and one to the side,_

Soudain le blond se mit à applaudit tout en dansant, et se laissa une nouvelle fois glisser au sol en levant les bras comme un joueur de foot ayant gagné la coupe. Gratifiant Tony d'un clin d'oeil, il lui accorda également un sourire malicieux, qui n'allait absolument pas avec sa personnalité.

\- _Clap your hands once and clap your hands twice_  
 _and if it looks like this then you doin' it right !_

Tout en faisant passer ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, Thor effectua le pas de Charleston, admirablement bien, faisant siffler d'envie Tony, avant que le blond ne s'assoie à ses côtés, passant un bras sur ses épaules, et lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Trop surpris pour répliquer, Tony ne put que voir le Dieu du Tonnerre se relever et lui faire une démonstration époustouflante de ses talents en hip-hop, tournant sur sa tête comme personne.

Wow. Ça c'était de la danse, murmura le brun, soufflé.

Autant il était carrément nul en danse normale, en hip-hop, c'était un véritable Dieu.

 _\- A little bit of Natasha in my life_  
 _A little bit of Sii-feeuh by my side_  
 _A little bit of Ja-ne is all I need_  
 _A little bit of Darcy is what I see_  
 _A little bit of Sigyn in the sun_  
 _A little bit of Loki all night long_  
 _A little bit of Anthony here I am_  
 _A little bit of you makes me your man !_

Tandis que le halo lumière disparaissait peu à peu autour de lui, Thor souffla les dernières paroles.

 _\- I do all to fall in love with a girl like you_  
 _You can't run and you can't hide you and me gonna touch the sky_

 _Mambo no 5!_

Et alors que la noirceur prit tout à fait place, Tony sentit ses lèvres être capturées dans une étreinte remplie de passion, et répondit volontiers au baiser.

La nuit promettait d'être longue...

* * *

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine, où était déjà assis Steve et Thor, le milliardaire arborait des cernes d'un violacé profond. Devant les exclamations de surprise des deux blonds, il se contenta de souffler :

\- J'ai...J'ai fait un rêve très étrange.

Sitôt ces étranges paroles dîtes, il quitta la pièce, rapidement suivi par l'américain qui désirait des explications plus amples.

Resté seul dans la cuisine, la chevelure claire de Thor trouva rapidement un teint beaucoup plus sombre, tandis que les prunelles bleues glaces viraient au vert de jade.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, murmura l'imposteur avant d'éclater de rire.

 _Effectivement, la nuit avait été trèès longue._

* * *

Bon. Des fois je me dit qu'en écoutant des musiques, j'ai des idées vraiment bizarre qui me passent par la tête x)

Bref, merci d'avoir lu :D


End file.
